Voyage à travers les écrits
by Samanga
Summary: Des écrits et des voyages. Un thème, un petit OS. KuroXFye et des petits secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_ Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 5ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone__ : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction__) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Stimulant"._

_J'avais complètement oublié de remplacer les "xxx", pardon ^^'  
_

_

* * *

_**Stimulant**

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle plume, de nouveaux dangers...

« Kuro-rin a une tête de drogué ! Kuro-rin a une tête de drogué ! S'écrit une petite boule de poils blanche répondant au nom de Mokona.

- Tu veux vraiment finir en maki, sale manjuu, menace le-dit Kuro-rin en attrapant au vol la bestiole blanche.»

Ils venaient tout juste d'atterrir dans cette nouvelle dimension que déjà Mokona trouvait matière à provoquer Kurogane. Fort heureusement, le blond n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui, au plus grand malheur du brun, n'allait sans doute pas durer.

« Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, intervint une lycéenne, mais avec des cheveux en pétard et des yeux rouges, y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne prenez rien ? Vous savez, ce genre de chose ça peut se soigner...

-Elle a raison Kuro-wanko, tu devrais arrêter de prendre de la drogue. De plus c'est dangereux pour la santé, tu sais, intervint Fye avec un grand sourire.

- Je connais autre chose dangereux pour la santé...»

Un chuintement se fait entendre, suivi de plusieurs « Kyaa ! Kyaa ! » lancés par une boule de poils et un magicien poursuivit par un ninja en colère.

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle plume, de nouveaux dangers, et de nouvelles poursuites.


	2. Gâteau

_Hello ! En attendant que Kuro se décide d'ouvrir la lettre qu'il tient maintenant depuis 6 bons mois dans ma fanfic "Une Seconde Vie", je vous propose ce petit OS tout sucré, plein de guimauve !_

_Un vrai défi pour moi car je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la troisième personne. Alors en une heure... hyuu ! _

_L'histoire se passe dans un monde juste avant le pays d'Oto et les personnages sont un peu OOC..._

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 11****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). Thème : Gâteau (miam !)**

_Bonne lecture !_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Gâteau**

Fye regardait fixement la vitrine d'une pâtisserie depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Cela faisait quelques jours que lui et la petite troupe de voyageurs avaient atterrit dans ce nouveau monde. Il y régnait une drôle d'atmosphère ces derniers jours. Il faisait froid, mais on pouvait ressentir une douce chaleur émaner de tous les habitants de ce petit village qu'était Aimachi.

Le blond hésitait à entrer depuis un petit moment. Après tout, il n'avait pas d'argent de ce pays et ne pourrait donc rien acheter. Mais tous ces petits gâteaux aux formes diverses et variées l'intriguait vraiment.

Lui, il n'avait jamais réussi, malgré des dizaines de tentatives, à donner une forme que l'on pouvait qualifier de « convenable » aux pâtisseries qu'il faisait. Il aurait bien aimé savoir en faire comme ceux de cette boutique ! Il aurait même peut-être pu en offrir à Kurogane, malgré que celui-ci ai une sainte horreur des sucreries; il aurait bien trouvé un moyen de les lui faire manger...

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur un grand brun à lunettes. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Ce dernier le dévisagea un instant avant de joindre ses deux mains devant lui et de demander, ses yeux verrons plein d'étoiles :

« Vous êtes là pour la demande d'apprenti ?

- Euh non, je regardais juste et...

- Aah, quel dommage... soupira le brun. Excusez-moi pour cette méprise. Je suis tellement débordé ces derniers jours à cause de la fête annuelle qu'un apprenti, ou même n'importe qui sachant un peu cuisiner me serait d'une grande aide... »

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

« Vous êtes certains que ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Evidemment, je vous payerai ! »

Fye réfléchit un moment. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Il pourrait peut-être s'améliorer en cuisine et enfin donner une véritable forme à ses gâteaux ! Un gâteau en forme de tête de chien correspondrait bien à Kuro-wan-wan...

« C'est d'accord. Mais est-ce qu'à la place de l'argent, vous accepteriez de m'apprendre à faire ce genre de gâteaux ? Demanda-t-il finalement en pointant du doigt les pâtisseries en vitrine qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer.

- Bien sûr ! Aucun problème ! Merci beaucoup ! Venez, c'est par ici ! Au fait, je m'appelle Watanuki ! S'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux verrons en entrainant vivement le blond vers la cuisine... »

* * *

Kurogane marchait depuis quelques temps dans les rues d'Aimachi. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose de bien particulier.

Lorsqu'il passa devant une petite pâtisserie affichant le nom de « Le Chat Pitre » il s'arrêta brusquement. Il hésita à entrer, faillit faire demi-tour, mais ouvra finalement la porte dans un léger petit tintement de clochette.

Un jeune homme aux yeux verrons apparut presque tout de suite après, demandant à son client ce qu'il souhaitait ou s'il pouvait l'aider.

Le brun aux yeux rouges désigna un petit gâteau au chocolat, le plus simple, et paya.

Au moment de sortir de la boutique, un bruit sourd d'ustensiles de cuisine percutant le sol se fit entendre.

Alerté par ce bruit, le vendeur se précipita en direction de la cuisine. Kurogane sortit de la pâtisserie, ignorant le vacarme précédent.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Aimachi, le ciel revêtait son vêtement incrusté d'étoiles scintillantes.

La petite troupe de voyageurs se réunit à l'auberge où ils avaient loué des chambres.

Chacun racontait les péripéties de la journée, leurs découvertes et toutes autres surprises qu'un petit village comme celui-ci pouvait réserver. Il n'y avait pas de plume dans ce monde et ils avaient décidé de rester un moment afin de se reposer. Kurogane restait muet, comme à son habitude.

Sakura informait ses compagnons qu'elle avait pris connaissance d'une fête. La fête de l'amour. Elle avait lieu chaque année, durant toute une semaine. La tradition voulait qu'on offre quelque chose à la personne aimée. Sous cette annonce, le visage de Shaolan se teinta d'un joli rouge.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Tout le monde sauf un certain ninja.

Il se glissa dans la chambre de Fye, après avoir attendu quelques heures, pour être sûr que celui-ci s'était bien endormit. Il déposa sur la table de chevet du blond une petite boite soigneusement emballée, ainsi qu'un petit mot.

Le ninja retourna dans sa chambre avec autant de discrétion qu'à l'allé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Fye trouva la fameuse boite. Surpris, il lut le mot posé sur cette dernière. Un vrai sourire naquit sur les lèvres du magicien.

« Surtout ne te fait pas d'idée, stupide blond ! »

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Et c'est comme ça que Fye a appris à faire des gâteaux en forme de chat et de chien ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
_


	3. Sport de chambre

_Bon alors voilà un autre OS ! _

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 11****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). Thème : Sport**

_La grande (et modeste) Samanga vous souhaites une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Sport de chambre**

Un beau jour d'été, sous un soleil radieux, un jeune homme blond d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux de la même couleur que ce ciel estival, Fye, fait son jogging quotidien en compagnie de son amant, Kurogane, un grand brun aux yeux rouges rubis.

Comme à son habitude, Fye ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner à coup de petits surnoms, plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Et comme d'habitude, le brun se met à le poursuivre tout le long du parcours. C'est en quelque sorte leur rituel.

Tout se passe comme d'habitude, mise à part un caillou plus gros que la moyenne, qui fait trébucher notre beau blond qui était en train de sautiller gaiment en évitant les coups que Kurogane essayait de lui donner pour le faire taire.

« Aïe... je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville, Kuro-chan, annonce Fye en gardant son éternel sourire. »

Le-dit Kuro-chan se contente de grogner en guise de réponse et installe le blesser, avec sa célèbre délicatesse, sur son épaule, tel un sac à patates.

Ils ne peuvent plus continuer de courir, alors autant rentrer.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, l'homme aux yeux de feu dépose son amant sur le lit et part dans la cuisine pour y chercher de la glace. Lorsqu'il revient, il pose le sac remplit de glaçons sur la cheville du blesser. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer sous la douleur.

« Dis, Kuro-sama, on a pas pu faire notre sport quotidien... que dirais-tu de rattraper ça ? Murmure le blond à l'oreille de brun en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Pour une fois que tu as une bonne idée... réplique le brun avec un sourire carnassier. »

La seconde suivante, Fye se retrouve allongé sur le lit avec un Kurogane l'embrassant tendrement et passionnément en passant une main aventureuse sous son T-shirt...

Moralité : Le sport c'est bien, mais à deux, c'est encore mieux. Et en particulier quand c'est du sport de chambre.

* * *

_Alors ? Frustrant, non ? Vous y avait cru au lemon, hein ? Avouez =D Eh bien ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois ! Quoique, ça peut peut-être se négocier... en laissant des reviews sur le sujet peut-être... faut voir..._


	4. Il était une fois

Je suis de retour pour une nuit !

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 12****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). **

**Thème :** **Cochon**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Il était une fois...  
**

Une nouvelle journée qui s'achève. Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que nous sommes arrivés à Nihon, le pays de Kuro-sama. Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien, étrangement. Aucun signe de vie de Fei Wan, c'est comme si le temps s'était figé.

J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas. C'est tellement agréable d'avoir un foyer, des amis... et de ne plus avoir peur.

Lors du diner, Mokona nous a raconté un conte plutôt connu de son monde. Si je me souviens bien, le titre était « Les trois petits cochons ».

_Il était une fois trois petits cochons qui vivaient avec leur maman dans une petite maison. _

_Un jour, La maman appela ses trois fils et leur dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus les élever  
parce qu'elle était trop pauvre._

Avec un peu de recul, je me suis rendu compte que ce conte ressemblait un peu à notre aventure.

Nous avons chacun été forcé à quitter notre monde pour diverses raisons. Shaolan pour retrouver les plumes de sa princesse, Kuro-wanko, poussé par Tomoyo, pour apprendre ce qu'est la vrai force, et moi. Moi c'était pour m'enfuir. Me cacher. Pas très glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je voudrais que vous partiez d'ici et construisiez votre maison, dit-elle, mais prenez garde qu'elle soit bien solide pour que le grand méchant loup ne puisse entrer et vous manger._

Dans notre cas, c'est Fei Wan le grand méchant loup. Il n'a pourtant soufflé qu'au tout début mais cela a été suffisant. Il nous a poussés à partir en créant des blessures dans nos coeurs. Il nous a enlevé ce qui nous était le plus précieux...

_La maman embrassa ses trois petits cochons  
et leur dit au revoir les larmes aux yeux.  
Ils s'en allèrent de chez eux construire leurs maisons. _

Malgré cela, chacun s'est battu bravement. Chacun a tenu tête à son destin. Moi, je n'étais déjà plus grand chose. Une âme en peine, s'enfuyant lâchement. Je me suis construit une carapace.

Tout comme le petit cochon dans le conte, je la croyais solide. Inébranlable. Mais un vent nouveau et inattendu s'est mis à souffler d'un coup. Un vent effrayant mais chargé de chaleur.

Ce souffle a balayé ma carapace de paille. Oh, pas longtemps car, n'ayant plus de frère chez qui me réfugier comme l'a fait le petit cochon dans le conte, je suis vite allé chercher du bois pour en construire une nouvelle.

J'étais confiant. Elle était plus solide que la précédente. J'y avais rajouté une touche de haine et d'indifférence pour repousser les plus téméraires.

Mais cette fois, c'est une tempête qui s'est levée. Une tempête rouge, détruisant tout sur son passage grâce à ses redoutables lames. Balayant chaque bout de bois, découvrant chaque parcelle de mon coeur, quitte à se blesser elle-même.

Toutes mes défenses sont tombées. Je n'avais même plus un endroit où rentrer. Plus de maison.

Mais le conte ne s'arrête pas là. Les petits cochons n'ont pas abandonné pour autant et, ensemble, ils ont bâti une nouvelle maison. Plus solide. Plus forte. Et rien ne pourra la détruire. Car personne ne se cache à l'intérieur. Car les petits cochons qui l'habitent préfèrent maintenant narguer le grand méchant loup et lui tenir tête.

Je sens soudain des bras puissants m'enlacer.

« A quoi tu penses, me souffle Kuro-chan à l'oreille.

- Juste que les petits cochons s'en sont plutôt bien tirés au final... dans les deux contes...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- Rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard. » je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

_Et ils vécurent heureux et firent plein de cochonneries..._


	5. Comme un fil de fer

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 12****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). **

**Thème :** **Fer**

Je tiens à remercier Lyra pour m'avoir aider à trouver une idée pour ce thème qui ne m'inspirait vraiment pas grand chose ^^ Encore merci Lyra !

Et merci au site qui a fichu ma belle présentation en l'air ! Grr !**  
**

* * *

**Comme un fil de fer**

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Comment en somme-nous arrivé là ?

Je ne devrais pas céder. Je ne devrais pas me rapprocher. Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser emporter par ce flot de sentiments. Je n'aurai pas dû chavirer dans tes eaux teintées de rouge comme la mer l'est au couché de soleil.

Mais quand je suis dans tes bras, quand je suis si près de toi, je ne peux plus lutter. Je ne peux plus te repousser. Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux.

Oui, comme un fil de fer.

Comme un fil de fer, tu peux me tordre, je me laisserai faire.

Je ne te résisterai pas car j'en suis bien incapable.

Comme un fil de fer, tu peux me briser.

Me briser et m'abandonner au sol, sous une pluie torrentielle à laquelle mes larmes se mêleraient. Je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir lentement.

Mais je sais que tu n'es pas aussi cruel. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Alors je peux peut-être me laisser entrainer.

Comme un fil de fer, je peux peut-être m'enrouler tout autour de toi.

Je peux faire de toi mon prisonnier, pour que tu ne me quittes jamais.

Ou alors je peux aussi m'enrouler autour de ton doigt seulement.

Comme un symbole. Comme un lien qui nous unira pour toujours.

Décidément Kurogane, tes yeux de braise me font vraiment perdre la tête.

Comme un fil de fer, ils me font complètement fondre...


	6. Le Prince et le Dragon

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 13****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). **

**Thème :** **Dragon**

* * *

**Le Prince et le Dragon**

Dans un pays fort lointain, en une certaine époque oubliée de tous, vivait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux pareil à des saphirs. C'était le Prince du pays de Tenryu*. Un endroit paisible, préservé des horreurs de la guerre et où il faisait bon vivre. Ses habitants adoraient le Prince pour son doux sourire et sa grande gentillesse toujours présente, que le soleil soit à son zénith ou caché par d'épais nuages de pluie. En toute circonstance il était rayonnant de bonne humeur et de joie. Et ce, même lorsque le jour de l'Epreuve arriva.

Le jour de l'Epreuve était très attendu de tous. Chaque Prince destiné un jour à monter sur le trône devait passer l'Epreuve avec succès. Elle changeait à chaque génération. Le dernier Prince avait dû ramener un croc de Basilic, une créature rare et dangereuse. On ne savait trop d'où venait cette tradition qui remontait à des siècles auparavant. D'après certains habitants de Tenryu, ce serait le souhait de leur Déesse désirant mettre à l'épreuve les futurs dirigeants de ce pays qu'elle protégeait de son chant léger et entrainant. D'autres y voyait une simple fête pour célébrer les 20 ans du Prince.

Cette année, l'Epreuve consistait à ramener une écaille de Dragon noir. C'était, sans aucun doute, le monstre le plus féroce et le plus puissant de toutes les créatures recensée jusqu'à présent. Il avait établi son repère au fin fond d'une caverne, comme tout bon Dragon digne de ce nom. Il y résidait depuis la nuit des temps, si l'on en croyait les livres anciens de la bibliothèque.

Au village, on fêtait le départ du Prince et lui souhaitait bonne chance en dansant et en chantant sur les mélodies de la Déesse. Le Prince, après un dernier sourire étincelant envers les gens du village, prit la route, équipé d'une épée longue, un couteau, un arc, quelques flèches et un gros sac contenant des vivres pour plusieurs jours qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule.

Il arriva au repère du Dragon noir après trois jours de marche. Il s'engouffra courageusement dans l'immense caverne et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la puissante respiration de la créature noire. Il se cacha derrière l'une des nombreuses stalagmites qui envahissaient le sol de la caverne avant de jeter un coup d'œil discret en direction de la bête.

S'apercevant qu'elle dormait, il décida de tenter sa chance en s'approchant silencieusement de sa cible. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de cette dernière, il tira le petit couteau de sa ceinture dans le but d'arracher l'une des écailles noires tant convoitée.

Le Prince posa sa main sur le corps du Dragon, tourna vivement la tête vers sa gauche, et tomba sur deux yeux de braise : la bête s'était réveillée. Il recula d'un pas, incapable de détourner son regard de celui du Dragon. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond, brûlants doucement l'âme du Prince fasciné.

On ne sait combien de temps passa avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de rompre le silence. Le Dragon noir, d'une voix incroyablement chaleureuse malgré le ton grave de celle-ci posa une question au Prince venu s'aventurer dans son repère.

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?» _

Le Prince ne comprit pas de suite. Comment un Dragon qu'il venait de rencontrer pouvait lire en lui comme cela, détruisant d'un seul regard son masque enjoué qu'il affichait depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Comment un monstre comme lui avait-il réussi à lui faire verser une larme, lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant ? Le Prince chercha longtemps au fond de son cœur des réponses à ses questions avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la forêt qui bordait le village d'où il était parti, il entendit au loin, comme un murmure :

_« Nous nous reverrons un jour, jeune Prince.»_

A ses côtés, une écaille noire du Dragon était posée dans l'herbe fraiche. Il l'a prit dans sa main et la jeta de toutes ses forces, le plus loin possible. Il n'allait pas rentrer en héros. Il n'allait pas hériter du trône. Il allait vivre son rêve qu'il avait prit soin de cacher aux yeux de tous, jouant les princes modèle. Il allait parcourir les différentes contrées, rencontrer, peut-être, des compagnons de route et allait vivre une vie d'aventure et de liberté comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Finalement, ce Dragon noir était bien comme les récits le décrivait : redoutable.

* * *

Je me réveillai brutalement, m'assis sur mon lit et observa tout ce qui m'entourait, les sens en alerte. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me remettre de mon rêve. Il était tellement réaliste, c'était comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. J'ai entendu dire que l'on rêve parfois de notre vie antérieure. Est-ce que c'était ce qui venait de m'arriver ?

J'en était là dans mes interrogations lorsque je sentie un souffle chaud dans ma nuque et des bras m'attirer en arrière. C'était Kurogane, mon amant depuis maintenant trois années de bonheur. Je me retournai vers lui fixant ses magnifiques yeux rubis. Ils me rappelaient ceux du Dragon de mon rêve. La dernière phrase que ce dernier avait prononcé me revint en mémoire.

« Kuro-chan, est-ce que tu crois au fait qu'on a peut-être une vie antérieure, le questionnais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux corbeau.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que je me fiche du passé. Peu importe ce qui a pu arriver avant, cela ne m'intéresse pas et ne changera rien pour moi. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, pour rien, je me demandais ça comme ça...»

Il avait raison. Qu'il ait été un Dragon et moi un Prince dans une autre vie, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque nous étions heureux maintenant. Et puis, je dois sans doute me faire des idées.

* * *

Dans un pays fort lointain, en une certaine époque oubliée de tous, vivait un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux pareil à des saphirs. C'était un voyageur originaire du pays de Tenryu. Un jour, il avait jeté une écaille de Dragon noir dans une forêt. Elle avait atterrit dans un ruisseau et avait continué sa route guidée par le courant. Elle avait finalement atterrit dans les mains d'un petit garçon qui l'examina attentivement. Dessus, écrit en caractère minuscule, il réussit à lire :

_«Mon nom est Kurogane, ne l'oublie pas.»_

* * *

*Tenryu signifie "Dragon céleste" en japonais._  
_


	7. Question existentielle

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 13****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). **

**Thème :** **Cruche**

* * *

**Question existentielle  
**

Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui se passait lorsque Mokona aspirait Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane vers un autre monde ? Ce qui se passait pendant ce laps de temps où nos héros disparaissent ? Alors, n'est-ce pas frustrant de ne pas savoir ? Je vais donc vous révéler ce petit secret.

Pendant ce petit instant qui paraît si insignifiant aux yeux des lecteurs se cache le moment le plus crucial, le plus important de toute la série pour les personnages. Lorsqu'ils disparaissent, nos voyageurs font une pause et lisent le courrier des lecteurs. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ils ont besoin de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent d'eux, afin de pouvoir se perfectionner au fil de l'aventure et répondre à leurs attentes. Ils ont besoin de se sentir appréciés.

Cependant, ce n'est pas agréable pour tous. La petite Sakura, cette princesse aux yeux émeraudes, redoute plus que tout l'ouverture du courrier.

A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Une montagne de lettres lui parvient et chacune contient le mot « cruche » au moins une fois. Elle avait pourtant fait de son mieux tout au long de l'aventure pour ne pas être un poids pour ses compagnons de route. Mais les lecteurs ne la voyait que comme une cruche, une fille maladroite faisant tout de travers. Que devait-elle faire pour échapper à cette image ? Certe, elle s'était souvent retrouvée dans des situations embarrassantes, avait fait quelques bêtises et ne comprenait pas toujours tout, mais quand même ! Il est vrai aussi qu'elle s'assoupissait souvent et en n'importe quelle circonstance, qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les combats... mais de là à la traiter de cruche, elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle avait bien demandé des éclaircissements à ses compagnons de route mais ils s'étaient tous contenté de lui sourire avec un air amusé.

Comment pouvait-elle se débarrasser de cette étiquette où était écrit en lettres capitales cet adjectif démoniaque qu'était « cruche » ?

Il paraît qu'elle réfléchissait – si on peut employer ce verbe avec Sakura comme sujet – encore à tout cela arrivée dans le nouveau monde. Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la chambre qu'elle avait louée avec ses amis et passa devant celle que Kurogane et Fye partageait, elle entendit quelques grincements. Elle se demanda si c'était le lit du ninja ou du magicien qui faisait un tel bruit. De plus, il lui semblait entendre quelques chuchotements à travers la porte. Eux aussi ils avaient du mal à dormir ?

Elle passa finalement son chemin en se disant qu'elle donnerai quelques conseils à ses deux amis afin de mieux dormir. Elle leur dira aussi de changer de lit, car pour grincer comme ça, ils ne devaient pas être très confortables. Sakura sourit à l'idée de pouvoir aider ses compagnons après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

Mais que Sakura se rassure, Kurogane et Fye dorment très bien ensemble et en profitent même pour faire quelques galipettes sur leur lit. Et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas non plus car, malgré ce que disent les lecteurs, elle a beau être une cruche, c'est ce qui fait son charme.


	8. Ivre de toi

**Ecrit dans le cadre de la 13****ème**** Nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir lien dans mes favoris). **

**Thème :** **Alcool**

* * *

**Ivre de toi**

« L'alccol, y a que ça de vrai ! »

C'est ce que Fye n'arrêtait pas de répéter, affalé sur le comptoir d'un bar, un verre de vodka à la main. Il était un habitué de ce bar qui se nommait... comment se nommait-il déjà... « Le verre du Dragon noir », ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait pris l'habitude de se noyer dans des litres d'alcool quand ses sentiments devenaient trop forts pour lui. Quand cet amour qu'il éprouvait était, il n'avait pas encore fait sa déclaration mais en était certain, à sens unique. Tout simplement car il aimait un autre homme. Un homme avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en pique, des yeux rouges qui ressemblaient à des flammes, un peau mate qu'il mourait d'envie de gouter... Ah, comme la nature pouvait être cruelle...!

Il ressassait ses idées noires quand la personne qui occupait toutes ses pensées fit irruption dans le bar afin de le ramener sur ses épaules, en utilisant sa fameuse technique du portage-de-Fye-tel-un-sac-à-patates. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ramener sans cesse le blond chez lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule ivre-mort en plein milieu du bar ou de la rue. Heureusement que cet idiot n'habitait pas trop loin. Environ dix minutes de marche.

Ils étaient dans une petite rue éclairée par quelques rares lampadaires quand le blond se mit à chuchoter, sans signe précurseur. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait, le brun lui demanda de répéter. Fye s'exécuta.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimerais si j'étais une fille ?

- Hein, s'étonna Kurogane, surpris.

- Tu sortirais avec moi si j'étais une fille ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? T'as vraiment trop bu !

-... peut-être...»

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Quand ils furent rentrés, Fye laissa tomber sa tête contre le dos de Kurogane qui était en train de fermer la porte. Ce dernier commença à se retourner mais le blond supplia :

« Laisse-moi rester comme ça encore un moment, s'il te plait...

Puis, après quelques minutes il continua d'une voix faible :

- Kuro... est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je m'en vais presque chaque nuit me saouler à ce bar ? »

Aucune réponse. Cela ne perturba pas Fye.

« C'est parce que je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de cette douleur qui m'envahit chaque jour un peu plus, qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Je croyais que l'on était heureux lorsqu'on tombait amoureux. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça l'amour ? Si c'est ça, continua-t-il, sa voix commençant à se briser et son corps secoué de sanglots, si c'est ça, alors je ne veux plus t'aimer. Si l'amour est un tel fardeau à porter, je ne veux plus être amoureux de toi. Mais ce n'est pas si facile... Je n'arrive pas à te chasser de ma tête, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur une autre chose, je n'y arrive pas... Pourquoi est-ce que l'amour fait si mal alors qu'il est censé guérir les blessures ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Il s'était accroché au T-shirt de Kurogane tout en parlant. Ce dernier se tourna et essuya quelques perles salées qui coulaient le long des joues du blond. Blond qui en profita pour se coller à lui et enfouir sa tête au creux de son épaule en sanglotant :

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool si ça t'arrange, mais je suis sérieux. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pense vraiment. Mais s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plait... »

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Le brun posa une main sur la tête du blond et passa son autre main autour de sa taille, resserrant l'étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il resterai là. Il attendit qu'il se calme avant de parler.

« Tu sais que tu viens de me faire une sacrée déclaration là ? Fye, regarde-moi, dit-il en redressant le menton du concerné, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Je t'aime. Que tu sois un homme ou une femme, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa tendrement et l'emmena dans sa chambre, non plus façon sac à patates, mais comme les princesses dans les contes.

Le lendemain matin, les voisins vinrent se plaindre pour tapage nocturne...

Quant à Fye, il avait une belle gueule de bois.

Mais il s'en fichait, puisqu'il était enfin avec son Kurogane et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques...


	9. Conviction

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)

Thème : Conviction (Je mettrai un titre très prochainement)

* * *

Dans notre petit groupe de voyageurs des dimensions, chacun avait un but. Un recherchait la mémoire de sa princesse, dispersée sous forme de plumes, un autre fuyait son monde d'origine, tout le monde savait où il devait aller ou bien ne pas aller. Tous nos voyageurs sauf un.

Kurogane, le grognon de l'équipe, le râleur du groupe, celui qui se met souvent en colère dès qu'on le taquine un peu. Kurogane, ce ninja qui, sous une apparence plutôt effrayante, avait un véritable coeur d'or. Celui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il pensait pourtant l'avoir, la force. Dans son pays, aucun humain ou monstre ne pouvait lui résister. Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville. C'était lui le plus puissant de son monde. Alors pourquoi Tomoyo l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à partir à la recherche de la « vraie force », puisqu'il la possédait déjà ? Il avait la conviction de la posséder, alors pourquoi...?

_Pourquoi se retrouvait-il si impuissant dans ce genre de situation ?_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce sentiment l'envahissait. Le même sentiment qui avait failli le détruire, il y a quelques années, quand il était encore gamin. Cet effroyable sentiment d'impuissance... Il pensait qu'en devenant plus fort il pourrait le chasser à jamais de son esprit. Mais, lorsqu'une nuit, il avait vu les larmes de Fye tomber silencieusement sur son oreiller, son corps secoué de sanglots, ce sentiment était revenu et l'avait frappé de plein fouet au coeur. Il était pourtant convaincu qu'il ne ressentirai plus jamais cela en devenant fort, alors pourquoi...?

_Pourquoi était-il encore aujourd'hui incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait ? _

Plus ils avançaient dans leur voyage, plus Kurogane se sentait perdu. Un jour, dans un pays portant le nom de Tokyo, où une pluie acide tombait du ciel, un drame se produisit. Shaolan avait perdu la tête et avait arraché l'oeil gauche de Fye dans le but d'absorber ses pouvoirs. Kurogane était arrivé à temps pour empêcher que le mage ne devienne complètement aveugle.

Ce fut le jour où toutes les convictions du ninja s'ébranlèrent.

Il avait porté Fye dans ses bras jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Son T-shirt était taché de sang. _Son _sang. Le sang de la personne la plus chère pour lui. De la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Le sang de cette personne qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger malgré sa force. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Tomoyo voulait dire.

Malgré sa force en laquelle il croyait tant, grâce à laquelle il pouvait tout détruire, il était incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. Même pas _lui_.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Maintenant que tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru s'était brisé...?

Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais fait avant. Il demanda l'aide de la sorcière des dimensions, et accepta de sacrifier son sang, sa liberté, sa force, pour sauver Fye.

Ses illusions brisées, il avait appris ce qu'était la « véritable force ». Pouvoir se sacrifier pour protéger quelqu'un, à n'importe quel prix. La force ne résidait pas dans le fait de pouvoir tout détruire, mais de pouvoir protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Après tout, comme il l'avait entendu dans un des mondes qu'il avait visité, « n'a de conviction que celui qui n'a rien approfondi ».

Il savait désormais où il se dirigeait.


	10. Ombre

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Ombre (Je mettrai un titre très prochainement)_

* * *

La fin de l'année approche à grands pas et tu ne m'as sans doute pas remarqué. Pourtant, depuis le début de celle-ci, je te suis partout où tu vas. Je connais toutes tes habitudes, tous les traits de ton visage, les salles où tu as cours, même la matière que tu es en train d'étudier en ce moment même. Mais tu ne m'as jamais regardé. Jamais tes yeux rouges ne se sont posés sur moi. Mais je peux comprendre. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une ombre parmi la foule.

Comme une ombre je t'ai suivi.

Comme une ombre je t'ai observé en silence.

Comme une ombre, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je serais moi aussi blessé.

Et comme une ombre, si tu venais à mourir, je disparaitrais également. Car une ombre ne peut exister sans soleil.

J'ai souffert en silence durant ces longs mois, balancé entre la joie de pouvoir te voir chaque jour et la douleur de ne pas avoir le courage de venir te parler.

Aah, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais que tes yeux rubis se posent quelques instants sur moi, me sondent, pénètrent au plus profond de mon âme et réparent mon coeur... ou le détruise, si tu ne veux pas de moi. Mais n'oublie pas que comme une ombre, je serai toujours attaché à toi.

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Kurogane.

Je crois bien que pour toi je ferais l'impossible. Je pourrais tout quitter et partir avec toi dans un autre monde, si tel est ton désir. Mais je sais qu'il me sera impossible de renoncer à toi, même si c'est ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde. Comme tu ne peux te débarrasser de ton ombre, tu ne peux te débarrasser de moi.

Mais malgré tout cela, je sais que je ne suis qu'une ombre blonde qui ne fait que suivre la tienne.

Peut-être qu'un jour tu te retourneras pour voir quel est l'imbécile qui te court après depuis si longtemps, sans jamais oser trop se rapprocher. Tu me tendras alors ta main, m'invitant à te rejoindre vers ce coucher de soleil chaleureux que nous pourrons regarder rien que tous les deux.

Ce serait vraiment bien...

Regarde un peu à quel état tu m'as réduit. Voilà maintenant que je fantasme sur des choses impossibles. Je suis condamné à marcher derrière toi pour l'éternité, sans jamais pouvoir te toucher. Comme une ombre, tu ne me remarqueras sans doute jamais.

Alors pourquoi je fais ça, hein ? Pourquoi je t'attends depuis 2 heures à la sortie de l'école, sous ce soleil de plomb alors que je sais très bien que tu finis tard aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi je poireaute depuis 2 heures ici alors que je pourrais très bien t'attendre au frais, devant ta salle de cours ? Pourquoi je continue à espérer que tu me remarques ? Que tu acceptes mes sentiments ? Pourquoi j'ai décidé de te donner rendez-vous et de tout t'avouer aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je commence à voir des points noirs danser devant mes yeux...? Pourquoi...

…

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Enfin réveillé ? »

Mon coeur rate un battement. Je referme vite mes yeux. Aucun doute. Jamais je ne pourrais confondre. Cette voix, c'est celle de Kurogane. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Me dites pas que je me suis évanoui en l'attendant, ça le fait vraiment pas pour une première impression... Bon, calme-toi Fye. Il t'a juste porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie parce que t'es tombé dans les pommes. C'est tout. Il n'est au courant de rien. Il ne savait même pas que tu existais jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Garde ton calme...

« Pas le peine de faire semblant de dormir, je t'ai vu tu sais...»

Bravo Fye, maintenant il doit te prendre pour un attardé mental. Quel con je fais !

Je me relève lentement et m'assois sur le lit, gardant la tête baissée. Je jette quelques coups d'oeil à ce qui m'entoure et me retrouve confronté à un léger problème : je ne me rappelle pas que l'infirmerie ait jamais possédé toute une étagère du magazine Shônen Manganian... Attends un peu. Ca veut dire que je suis... chez lui ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir de nouveau...

« Hey, ça va ?»

Oh oui, ça va très bien. Je me retrouve dans la chambre de la personne que j'aime en secret depuis presque un an, avec la personne en question après m'être évanoui alors que je l'attendais dans le but de lui faire ma déclaration. Bien sûr que tout va bien !

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, t'es brûlant.»

Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front. Il m'a touché... il m'a touché, moi, alors que je ne suis qu'une ombre. Alors que je pensais que c'était impossible... Je crois bien que je suis au Paradis.

Sans trop réfléchir, j'articule les premiers mots qui me viennent à l'esprit :

« J-je...t'... je t'aime... Kurogane Suwa, classe numéro 3, 21 ans, 1m90, 80 kilos, fort en sport mais a des faiblesses en chimie, a un lapin blanc du nom de Mokona, sort toujours de cours entre 1min et 1min27 après la sonnerie, je t'aime ! »

…

…

Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Si c'est pas une déclaration de pur stalkeur ça ! Bravo Fye, vraiment ! Tu viens de tout fiche en l'air !

Je me lève le plus vite possible et sort en courant de sa maison en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Merde, j'ai encore tout foiré ! J'aurai dû rester à ma place, le remercier poliment et m'en aller calmement aussitôt. Puis j'aurais continué de l'espionner comme d'habitude, comme une ombre. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis lamentable... Je ne sais même pas si je suis digne d'être une ombre... Je...

...me suis entravé sur une dalle du trottoir et m'étale par terre façon crêpe...

«Euh... tu vas bien ?»

Encore lui.

«... Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

- Comme ça.

C'est pas une réponse ça...

- Tu comptes rester encore longtemps allongé en plein milieu du trottoir ?

Grouille-toi de te relever.»

Je soupire et relève la tête. Et là, je la vois. Cette main qu'il me tend. Comme dans mes rêves. Je vois ses yeux rubis posés sur moi, comme je me l'imaginais. Je n'y crois pas. Ca ne peux pas être vrai. Mais même si c'est juste une illusion, je veux quand même essayer. Je veux essayer d'attraper cette main, de marcher à ses côtés, de ne plus vivre dans son ombre mais avec lui. Je veux tenter ma chance. Alors je saisis la main qu'il me tend. Il m'aide à me relever et il se produit une chose que même moi, je n'avais osé imaginer. Il m'embrasse. J'aimerais arrêter le temps, juste maintenant. Je voudrais faire durer cet instant à jamais. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles mais je ferai de mon mieux pour te connaître.»

...ou pas.


	11. Etoile

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Etoile (Je mettrai un titre très prochainement)_

* * *

Lorsque j'étais petit, j'ai fait un vœu à une étoile filante.

« S'il vous plait, faites que je trouve la personne qui me sauvera. »

Mon souhait s'est réalisé, même si c'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Un homme brun, à la peau mate et aux yeux de braise. La première fois il m'a effrayé. Mais j'ai vite appris à le connaître et je suis même tombé amoureux de lui.

C'est devenu mon étoile, aussi brulant que le Soleil, aussi brillant qu'un éclat d'espoir au milieu de la nuit.

Il m'a sorti de mes ténèbres, m'a sauvé plus de fois que je ne le méritais... Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans lui. Je serais très sans doute mort. Ou bien agonisant de douleur, qui sait. En tout cas, je ne serais pas dans un bel état...

Aujourd'hui je refais un vœu à l'étoile filante.

« S'il vous plait, faites que je puisse protéger la personne que j'aime.»

* * *

Lorsque j'étais encore un gamin, après avoir rencontré Tomoyo, j'ai fait un vœu à une étoile filante.

« Je veux protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. »

C'était plus une décision de ma part qu'un souhait. Mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré, lorsqu'il a échappé tant de fois à la mort, je me suis dit que finalement, mon vœu avait été exaucé. La première fois que je l'ai vu, blond avec de profonds yeux saphir, je l'ai pris pour un sacré imbécile, un emmerdeur de service. Je ne m'étais pas totalement planté. Mais quelque chose d'autre faisait que j'étais attiré par lui.

Je veux voir pour toujours son vrai sourire, aussi scintillant qu'une étoile. Ce sourire qui illumine tout autour de lui.

Il m'a fait découvrir la vraie force, m'a souvent fait tourner en bourrique, mais je l'ai quand même sauvé plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans lui. Je ne l'imagine pas. J'ai besoin de le voir, comme j'ai besoin de respirer. Je ne l'explique pas. C'est comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, je refais un vœu à l'étoile filante.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre.»


	12. Tourbillon

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Conviction (Je mettrai un titre très prochainement)_

* * *

La vie est faite de courants plus ou moins violents. Tour à tour, on se fait emporter par ces différents courants aussi légers et aussi puissants que l'air. Certaines personnes arrivent plus facilement à en changer que d'autre. Certains sont plus dangereux que d'autres. Mais quand tous convergent à un même endroit, vers une même personne, qu'est-ce que cela donne ?

Un tourbillon de sentiments d'où on ne peut s'échapper.

La joie a un goût amer, la douleur des odeurs de fleurs, tout se mélange. On est ballotté dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas où aller, quoi suivre.

On devient prisonnier de ce tourbillon de sentiments.

Nous entraine-t-il vers notre fin ou notre nouveau départ ? Est-il vie, est-il mort ? Espoir ou désespoir ? Espérance, délivrance, souffrance, bienfaisance, confiance, insouciance...?

Un tourbillon de mots qui ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais peut-on mettre un mot sur tout ? Peut-on mettre un juste mot sur la tristesse ? Peut-on trouver le mot juste pour la rancoeur ? Un mot définissant la peur ? Un mot pour tous les sentiments s'entremêlant ?

Tourbillon, c'est peut-être celui-ci qui décrit le mieux tout cela.

Un mot pour un sentiment, un sentiment pour une personne. Mais si un mot ne suffit pas ? Si il en fallait des milliers ? Si on déteste cette personne jusqu'à l'aimer ? Si elle répare tout en détruisant tout ce qui se dresse devant elle ? Si on ne veut voir qu'elle tout en gardant ses distances ? Si on veut la fuir mais rester toujours avec elle ? Y a-t-il quelque chose pour décrire cela ?

Je suis prisonnier de ce tourbillon sans queue ni tête.

Quand tous les contraires se mélangent et s'attirent, quand l'eau brûle et le feu mouille, que la distance devient proche, que la fuite devient poursuite. Quand le feu et la glace se rencontrent, quand le Dragon embrasse le Pheonix, quand le rouge et le bleu se confondent sans se mélanger, comment appelle-t-on ça ?

Quand ce tourbillon apparaît et fait disparaître toute la logique du monde, comment appelle-t-on ça ?

Quelque chose d'illogique, d'incroyable, d'invraisemblable, d'extraordinaire, de phénoménal ? Un miracle ? Ou alors est-ce cette chose oubliée de beaucoup ? Cette chose qui apparaît lorsque le ciel crache de la foudre ou que le soleil brille ? Ce sentiment qui a tendrement détruit tant de vies sans aucun remord ?

Ce tourbillon porterait-il le nom d' « Amour » ?

Un amour qu'on ne peut expliquer ni même décrire. Un amour qui abolit toutes les lois de la Nature. Un amour qui rend possible l'impossible. Un amour plus fort que tout.

Et si je me fais emporter par ce tourbillon, cela veut-il dire que j'aime cette personne ?

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser entrainer. Même si je voulais résister, les vents sont trop forts pour être déviés.

Je vais me laisser emporter par cet « Amour » alors.

Je crois bien que je t'aime...


	13. Tactile

_Ce (très petit) texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 14ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Conviction (Je mettrai un titre très prochainement)_

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que la troupe de voyageur est arrivée dans ce monde plutôt étrange. Une sorte de Piffle World mais sans l'architecture plutôt arrondie et les voitures ou panneaux publicitaires volants. Ici, tout est construit en hauteur, souvent rectangulaire, et les voitures roulent au sol. Et surtout... presque tout est tactile.

Un fonction qui a totalement dérouté Fye et Kurogane lors de leur arrivée dans ce monde. Il suffisait de toucher un écran pour sélectionner quelque chose. C'était plutôt drôle et le magicien avait même demandé le nom de ce sort. Son interlocuteur l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de lui répondre que ce n'était pas de la magie mais une nouvelle technologie. Puis il avait passé toute son après-midi à courir dans les rues, cherchant tout écran qu'il pourrait toucher. Ce jeu l'amusait vraiment.

Et, depuis une semaine, à chaque fois qu'ils sortent pour chercher la plume de la princesse, c'est le même cinéma. Le blond devient intenable. Il court dans tous les sens, invitant Kurogane à le rejoindre dans sa « chasse à la nouvelle technologie ». Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que le ninja aime une autre sorte de « nouvelle technologie tactile ».

Le soir venu, une fois rentré dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partage avec Fye, il le fit bien comprendre à ce dernier jusqu'au matin.

Depuis, à chaque écran tactile que le blond croise, celui-ci devient écarlate, ce qui amuse beaucoup Kurogane.


	14. De paisibles vacances

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 1ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Vacances (ou comment écrire quelque chose d'assez sombre sur un thème si gay, euh gai ! Excusez, déformation professionnelle...)_

* * *

**De paisibles vacances**

Il fait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Rien de surprenant pour un mois de juillet cependant. Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter cette chaleur, toi qui préfère la douceur de la neige. Je me suis toujours demandé, depuis notre rencontre, comment fais-tu pour que tes mains soient toujours gelées ? Es-tu sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Un sort qui ferait que tu ne peux être réchauffé par les rayons du soleil ? Aurais-tu un corps que seule la chaleur d'une autre personne pourrait réchauffer ? Quand je t'ai posé la question, tu as simplement souri et tu ne m'as jamais répondu...

Bien que tu préfères l'hiver à toutes les autres saisons, je me souviens que tu n'attendais que les vacances d'été. A chaque fois que je te demandais pourquoi, tu me répondais que c'était pour me montrer quelque chose que tu ne voulais montrer qu'à moi. Et que ce jour là serait sans doute l'un des plus importants pour toi, après notre rencontre.

Quand nous sommes-nous rencontré déjà ? Etre avec toi m'a semblé si naturel depuis le départ que je n'ai pas fait attention. Dis, tu t'en souviens toi ? Moi, je me rappelle juste que nous attendions chaque vacances avec impatience. Car c'est les seuls moments où nous pouvons nous voir. Nous n'allons pas à la même université, nous n'habitons pas la même ville... malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, nous avons quand même réussi à nous rencontrer et à rester ensemble. Malgré toute cette distance qui nous éloigne l'un de l'autre, malgré l'incompréhension de tes proches, nous obligeant à rester cacher, nous avons réussi à rester ensemble.

Dis, tu te souviens de ce que je n'arrêtais pas de te répéter ? « Qu'importe le nombre de kilomètres entre nous, les obstacles qui cherchent à nous séparer, qu'importe où tu te trouves, j'irai te chercher. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul, de peur que tu meures de froid sans personne pour te réchauffer. » Ca n'a pas changé. Même si tu me fuis, je te poursuivrais. Même si tu pars loin, je te retrouverais.

D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en route.

Tu as toujours aimé partir en vacances. La montagne, la plage, la campagne, tous ces endroits ressemblent à une boite à trésors quand tu t'y rends. Tu t'émerveilles de tout, tes yeux bleus pétillent de mille feux à chaque nouveau paysage et ton sourire illumine la route devant nous. Oui, tu aimes vraiment les vacances.

Je me souviens que tu ne faisais que parler de ça. « Les prochaines vacances nous irons là-bas ! Oh et puis là aussi ! Et pendant les vacances de février, je veux aller voir ce qu'on trouve dans cette ville ! Ca te va ? Ah, et pour celles d'été, je te montrerais quelque chose de très intéressant dans un endroit que je connais bien ! » disais-tu avec impatience. Tu voulais vraiment aller partout, voir tout, gouter à tout, ne rien rater. Ca doit être dans ta nature. C'est ce que je me disais.

Ah, l'air s'est rafraichi. Il fait bon maintenant.

Les vacances d'été sont arrivées plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Ton sourire ne quittait pas ton visage une seule seconde. Ca doit être parce que tu es vraiment heureux. C'est ce que je me disais.

Les vacances sont arrivées si vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de te voir partir. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu pour faire ce voyage ? Que tu sois malade ou non, ça ne change rien. Tu sais bien que je finirai par te rattraper, peu importe l'endroit où tu te rends. Tu dois être terrifié de te retrouver seul.

Le soleil se couche... je crois.

N'ai pas peur Fye, je viens te réchauffer. Je pars en voyage moi aussi. Après tout, la mort n'est-elle pas comparable à des vacances ?


	15. J'aime les fraises !

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 15ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Lapsus (du délire total et personnages un peu OOC, je préviens.)_

* * *

**J'aime les fraises !**

Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça comme ça. Mais alors pas du tout. J'aurai plutôt pensé que ça se passerait après notre long voyage, ou dans un monde calme, quelque part où on ne pourrait pas être dérangé. Rien que tous les deux quoi. La nuit, au bord de la mer par exemple. Ou même seuls dans le salon, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance au point où j'en suis. Je m'étais bien préparé... mais là, non ! C'est impossible ! Impossible que je fasse ma déclaration dans ces conditions ! C'est déjà assez gênant en soi alors si en plus les circonstances n'aident pas...! Et puis, à la base, ça devait être Kuro-chan qui se déclarait ! Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer comme ça ? Aaah, laissez moi revenir juste avant que je n'accepte de jouer à ce jeu proposé par Mokona !

Bon calme toi Fye... pas de panique... Respire... Ca va aller...

«Oh l'abrutis de mage, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde t'attend ! »

Aaah je suis fini ! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de jouer à « Action ou vérité » ? Surtout avec Kuro-chan en plus ! Mais en même temps, qui aurait pu se douter que Mokona allait me poser cette question absurde ? Personne ! Personne ne demande lors d'un jeu qui est la personne que l'on aime... et encore moins en précisant « pour amour » !

« Tu comptes rester encore longtemps dans la cuisine ? »

Oh oui Kuro-chan, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime cet endroit. Surtout en ce moment. Je pourrais très bien y passer le reste de la journée, voir de la semaine. Elle est très accueillante tu sais. Et puis comme ça tu ne peux pas me voir dans cet état. J'ai le temps de me calmer un minimum et...Aaah ! Mais, mais, mais, mais...

« - K-k-késketuféla ? (Comprenez : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?)

- Je viens me prendre un verre d'eau et voir accessoirement pourquoi un idiot de blond ne revient pas dans le salon depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.

- Ah oui...J-J'arrive tout de suite. »

Et hop, un beau sourire, ça passe toujours. Allez, c'est pas le moment de camper dans la cuisine. Je vais y aller naturellement et répondre calmement. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tous les critères n'étaient pas remplis. Nous sommes dans un monde paisible, celui de Clow, Sakura a retrouvé sa mémoire. Il y a juste un peu plus de monde que prévu. Tout va bien se passer. C'est parti.

Je sors de la cuisine pour me rendre au salon, reprend ma place dans le cercle par terre, ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, les ré-ouvre et croise le regard de Kuro. Je détourne immédiatement le mien. Ses yeux rouges sont encore plus impressionnants que d'habitude. Tiens, les fraises que Sakura mange sont vraiment jolies. Et très rouges. Avec un petit chapeau vert. Je me demande combien il y en a. Une, deux, trois... C'est fou comme un petit rien peut devenir intéressant en une fraction de seconde.

On me rappelle vite à l'ordre, me répétant la question judicieusement posée par Mokona :

« De qui tu es amoureux, Fye ? »

Comme si j'avais pu oublier une question pareille. Je prend une grande inspiration et je me lance, toujours en fixant les fraises.

« Je... j'.. j-j'ai... j'aime... j'aime les fraise...! »

Que... quoi ? J'ai dit _quoi_ là ? Oh non... Un lapsus... comme si c'était le bon moment pour un lapsus !

Je laisse échapper un petit rire gêné.

« Hahaha, je plaisante ! Ah, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite. »

Je me lève rapidement et m'éloigne à grands pas. Bon, c'est toujours mieux qu'un lapsus révélateur. Reste calme, ce n'est rien. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris la question comme ça, dès que j'arrive, j'enchaîne sur quelqu'un d'autre avec un grand sourire et personne ne fera attention au fait que je n'ai pas répondu à la bonne question. C'est parfait. J'y retourne.

...

Comme prévu, ça a marché. Kurogane a bien jeté un coup d'oeil curieux dans ma direction mais s'est contenté de ça. Tout va parfaitement bien. Tiens, c'est au tour de Sakura.

« Kurogane-san, quel est le fruit que vous aimez le plus ? »

Voilà une question simple et facile. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas tomber sur moi ?

« J'aime Fye . »

… Quoi ? Quoi quoi quoi quoiiii ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire mon petit Kuro ? Je dois rêver, c'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ce lapsus affreusement révélateur que tu viens de nous faire ? J'ai bien entendu au moins ? C'est pas pour rien que tu viens de piquer un fard ? Que tout le monde nous jette des regards bizarres ?

Ah...je crois bien que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais imaginé... Au point où on en est, ce n'est pas grave si je te saute dessus pour t'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?


	16. Le baiser de toute une vie

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 15ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Baiser_

* * *

**Le baiser de toute une vie**

Qui aurait pensé qu'un baiser pouvait être si douloureux ?

Un baiser devrait être doux et sucré. Rassurant. Réparateur.

Mais celui-ci a un goût de poison.

Il déchire mon coeur et laisse un horrible goût amer derrière lui. Après son passage il ne reste que des cicatrices d'où s'échapperont sans fin la douleur de cet amour interdit et qui se rependra dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à me dévorer entièrement.

Ce baiser a un goût de sang.

Le goût de ton sang. Et le miens viendra bientôt le rejoindre dans ce tourbillon de saveurs. Car tes lèvres, bien qu'empoisonnées, sont toujours aussi attirantes. Non, elles le sont même encore plus maintenant.

Ce baiser a le goût de ton dernier souffle. Le goût de ta dernière larme.

C'est quelque chose de fragile. Quelque chose de plus subtile. De plus poignant. De plus déchirant. De plus destructeur. De plus doux. C'est quelque chose qui renferme nos plus précieux souvenirs. A tous les deux. Quelque chose qui renferme notre vie ensemble.

Ce baiser a le goût de notre amour, bien qu'il soit interdit.

En fait c'est peut-être le baiser le plus tendre que j'ai ressenti jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci nous promet un avenir paisible. Un endroit où l'on pourra être ensemble, tous les deux. Un endroit où on ne sera plus séparé.

Contrairement à notre premier baiser, qui nous condamnait à une vie de souffrances, de fugitifs recherchant les quelques brides survivantes du bonheur perdu de ce monde. Mais j'étais quand même heureux. Car tu étais avec moi.

Ce baiser a un goût de mort.

Mais maintenant tout est fini. Nous allons enfin être ensemble. Pour l'éternité. Tout ira bien. Je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'aime.

Ce dernier baiser a le goût d'une mort pleine de promesses...


	17. Affamé

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 1ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

___Thème : Faim_

* * *

**Affamé**___  
_

Combien de temps...? Combien de temps est-ce que ça faisait ? Depuis combien de jours était-il devenu un vampire ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il avait faim.

Terriblement faim.

Cela devait faire pas mal de temps qu'il était resté enfermé dans cette pièce. Dans cette pièce trop sombre. Dans cette pièce où il aurait dû mourir. Dans cette pièce où _on_ l'a transformer en cette créature. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait que personne ne le voit dans cet état.

Un monstre affamé.

Il lui était pourtant simple de se nourrir. Kurogane était déjà venu plusieurs fois pour lui donner un peu de son sang. Mais il l'avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre encore quelques gouttes de la vie de la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se nourrir de la vie de la personne qu'il aimait alors que lui-même n'avait qu'un seul souhait : mourir.

Il avait de plus en plus faim.

C'était terriblement dur de résister à cette tentation. Plus la faim grandissait, plus l'appel du sang se faisait puissante. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, se laisser mourir de faim n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée... Il n'aurait pas à boire le sang de Kurogane. Il n'aurait pas à le détester pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il n'aurait pas à continuer de vivre cette misérable existence qui n'avait déjà que trop durée.

Oui, c'était une option plutôt alléchante.

De plus, même s'il acceptait le sang de Kurogane maintenant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'arrêter à temps. Il avait trop faim, trop soif. Même s'il l'aimait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Alors autant mourir.

Après tout, la mort avait toujours eu une odeur délicieuse pour lui.

Mais s'il venait à disparaître, jamais il ne pourrait dire à Kurogane à quel point il l'aime. Jamais il ne pourrait dire à Kurogane à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait le sentir près de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le revoir. Et Kurogane ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais de s'être laissé mourir. D'avoir une nouvelle fois pris la fuite.

Il avait toujours faim.

Que faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas mettre Kurogane en danger, mais il lui restait tellement de choses à faire avant de mourir. Il voulait vivre avec lui, il voulait...

...Depuis quand ? Depuis quand redoutait-il de mourir ? Depuis quand avait-il des choses à accomplir dans sa vie ? Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kurogane peut-être...

Vivre...

Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps, il avait soif de vivre en fait. Peut-être avait-il réalisé à quel point il aimait la vie aux côtés de Kurogane.

Oui, il avait soif de vivre.

Alors pourquoi avait-il arrêté de se battre ? Par peur ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il avait soif. Et seul Kurogane pouvait l'aider.

C'est pourquoi il allait se relever et affronter cette peur. Avec_ lui_.


	18. Tout commenca par un stylo

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Stylo_

_Je pense faire une suite à cette histoire très prochainement..._

* * *

**Tout commença par un stylo**

C'était le printemps, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et coloraient de leurs doux pétales l'allée qui menait au lycée Tsubasa. De nombreux étudiants se rendaient à la cérémonie d'ouverture. C'était la rentrée(1) et elle semblait bien commencer.

Cependant un lycéen aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il marchait d'un pas lent, comme déjà lassé de cette année qui venait pourtant à peine de débuter.

Fye – c'était la son prénom – n'avait jamais été vraiment emballé à l'idée de la rentrée. Sans doute à cause de ses anciennes expériences. Etant français – donc étranger – et ayant quelques difficultés à maitriser la langue japonaise, il avait souvent été victime de nombreux bizutages, moqueries et violences dans les précédents établissements scolaires qu'il avait fréquenté.

Jusque là il avait pris des cours à domicile mais ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'il aille au moins le premier jour au lycée. Histoire d'essayer. L'idée n'avait pas vraiment emballé Fye mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait au milieu de tout ces autres étudiants, dans cette allée baignée par les fleurs de cerisier.

La cérémonie d'ouverture se passa sans encombre. Il trouva sa salle de classe assez facilement. Il profita du fait d'être arrivé en avance pour prendre la place la plus au fond de la pièce. Au moins, il ne serait pas la cible d'éventuelles boulettes de papier.

La salle se rempli peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Ce fut un grand mec aux cheveux corbeau coiffés en pique et à la peau mate, arrivé juste au moment de la sonnerie, qui s'installa à côté de lui.

Le professeur se présenta et fit l'appel. Puis il commença le cours. Heureusement que celui-ci n'avait pas procédé à l'habituelle présentation individuelle, cela permettait à Fye de cacher ses difficultés en japonais.

Il sortit son cahier de note comme tout bon élève qui se respecte, ainsi que sa trousse. Il fouilla dedans un certain temps. Oh non... il avait oublié son stylo... Quel boulet !

_Bon, je n'ai qu'à demander à mon voisin, il devrait surement en avoir, lui. Sans dec', qui oublie ses affaires le premier jour ? Personne à part moi ! _

Il tourna la tête vers le grand brun à côté de lui, un peu nerveux.

_Allez, c'est pas si compliqué de demander un stylo !_

L'autre tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avait dû sentir le regard insistant de Fye. Ce dernier lui adressa un beau sourire.

_Oh merde... comment on dit stylo en japonais déjà? Je l'avais appris pourtant ! Euh voyons voir... pen ? Non, ça c'est anglais... pluma ? Penna ? Kugelschreiber ? Putain je l'ai retenu en au moins quatre langues et je suis pas fichu de m'en souvenir en japonais ! Vive la boulet attitude !_

Le sourire dura un petit moment, Fye cherchant toujours son mot, quand le japonais lui tendit un stylo.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Le visage de Fye se décrispa et il hocha la tête pour confirmer avant de prendre l'objet tant désiré.

_Ouf, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il ai compris. Mais j'ai quand même dû passer pour un idiot..._

La fin du cours fut signalé par la traditionnelle sonnerie. Enfin il était l'heure de manger ! Fye avait apporté un petit panier repas, _bentô,_comme l'appelle les japonais. Il commença à manger mais fut interrompu par un certain lycéen aux cheveux en pique.

« Tu es étranger, pas vrai ? »

Fye leva la tête de son repas et tomba sur deux yeux couleur rubis. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux avant. Ceci le déstabilisa un peu mais il reprit assez vite ses esprits, se concentrant à présent sur la signification de la phrase que son voisin de table venait de prononcer. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Eh ben t'es pas très bavard comme type. Tu pourrais quand même répondre avec des mots. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ce que le prof raconte ? Enfin, je suis pas là pour te faire la morale mais sache au moins que ça, il montra le stylo d'un signe de tête, ça se dit _bōrupen._ Compris ? »

Le français fronça les hésitant et en cherchant ses mots, il répondit :

« Parle... moins vite... un peu... s'il te...plait... »

Le brun soupira et prit le stylo, le mit devant le nez de Fye et articula, non sans un pointe d'énervement :

« BÔ-RU-PE-N ! »

Le visage du blond s'illumina d'un grand sourire et, tout heureux d'avoir appris un nouveau mot, il le répéta plusieurs fois de suite. Puis il fini par lui demander son nom.

« Je... m'appelle Fye. Ton nom... c'est quoi...?

Kurogane. Ca s'écrit comme ça. »

Le brun prit un stylo et écrivit son nom sur le cahier du blond. Blond qui le regardait tracer ses traits avec admiration.

_Si je me rappelle bien, les japonais aiment mettre des trucs à la fin des prénoms... je crois que c'est un peu comme les surnoms. Je vais essayer !_

« Kuro...chan...

C'est Kurogane ! »

La réaction de ce dernier le fit rire.

_C'est plutôt marrant quand il râle. Je pense que je vais continuer, même si je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il s'énerve..._

La journée passa tranquillement. A la fin de celle-ci, Fye quitta le brun en le saluant par un petit baiser sur la joue avant de s'en aller joyeusement, laissant Kurogane tout rouge.(2)

Arrivé chez lui, Fye s'apercu qu'il avait oublié de rendre son stylo à Kurogane.

_Mince, j'ai oublié de le lui rendre... Bon, je le ferai demain._

Il serra le stylo dans sa main, se remémorant sa journée. Finalement, cette rentrée c'était très bien passée.

« _Bôrupen_, n'est-ce pas...? »

* * *

(1) Au Japon, la rentrée se déroule au printemps (en avril il me semble...)

(2) Au Japon, se faire la bise, c'est quelque chose d'ultra gênant. Les japonais étant plutôt réservés, ils n'expriment d'habitude pas leurs sentiments en public. Pour la petite histoire je connais quelqu'un qui, lorsqu'il a invité des japonais en France, ces japonais avaient énormément de mal avec cette habitude de faire la bise à tout le monde, c'est pour dire !


	19. Le Prince et le lapin

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit de l'écriture du Fof (voir mes favoris)_

_Thème : Lapin_

* * *

**Le Prince et le Lapin**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain pays, un Roi et une Reine qui avait un fils. Ce fils, le Prince, passait son temps à vagabonder dans les rues de la ville qui entourait le château. Le problème était que, le Prince s'emportant facilement, il était sans cesse mêler à des bagarres. Cela inquiétait ses parents. Ils redoutaient que leur fils ne trouve d'épouse à cause de son – il fallait bien le dire – foutu caractère. C'est pour cette raison que ces derniers le convoquèrent afin de lui faire part de leur idée.

« Fils, ta mère la Reine et moi-même nous inquiétons pour toi. Nous nous faisons vieux et, lorsque nous disparaitrons, nous voulons être en paix et savoir qu'une tendre épouse s'occupe correctement de toi. C'est pourquoi nous allons laisser le destin choisir celle qui prendra soin de toi quand nous ne serons plus. Maintenant prend ton arc, sort en rase campagne et tire une flèche. Le premier être à ramasser cette flèche sera ton épouse. Va maintenant. »

Le fils s'exécuta, craignant trop la colère de son père si jamais il osait lui désobéir.

Il marcha et marcha un long moment avant de retrouver enfin sa flèche. Il fut horrifié de constater qu'un lapin la tenait dans ses petites pattes blanches. Le Prince le prit alors par les oreilles, le soulevant à sa hauteur, et le fixa un long moment.

Ce lapin avait les yeux bleus. N'était-ce pas étrange pour un lapin d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur ?

« Embrasse-moi !

Wouaaaaah ! »

Suite à ce cri d'une virilité sans égale, le Prince lâcha la bestiole. Ce lapin venait de parler ! Non, il n'était décidément pas normal !

« C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette flèche, tu dois donc m'épouser. Allez, fais-moi un bisou mon chou !

Va crever sale lapin ! C'est tout simplement IMPOSSIBLE que j'embrasse un truc comme toi !

Ton père ne va pas être content... Tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser maintenant~

A quoi elles te servent tes oreilles ? J'ai dit NON !

Dans ce cas ramène moi au moins au château. Je suis ton époux après tout.

« Epoux » ? T'es un mec en plus ?

Bien sur.

Super... »

Sur ce délicat échange, le Prince attrapa de nouveau le lapin par les oreilles et le jeta dans son sac. Il pourrait toujours le manger, c'est bon le lapin. Au pire il lui servirait d'animal de compagnie ou de punchingball.

Lorsqu'il rentra au château, il présenta le lapin à ses parents. Après consultation de la prêtresse Tomoyo, ils décrétèrent que ce lapin serait l'époux du Prince. Ce dernier eu beau protester et argumenter, la décision du Roi et de la Reine était irrévocable. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à rejoindre ses appartements, la prêtresse lui dit :

« - Vous savez Prince, rien n'arrive par hasard dans ce monde. Vous deviez être destiné à vous rencontrer.

C'est ça, et si ma flèche s'était plantée dans une carotte j'aurais dû me marier avec elle aussi ?

Vous avez tout compris.

Arrête un peu de te foutre de moi, pour changer ! »

Le Prince claqua sa porte au nez de la prêtresse Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber, manquant d'écraser le pauvre lapin de toute sa masse. Ce dernier vint se placer juste à côté du visage du Prince. Il se rapprocha, un peu trop au goût du Prince. Celui-ci attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou.

« - Je peux savoir ce que t'allais faire là ?

T'embrasser bien sur.

Ecoute moi bien, t'oublies cette idée, compris ? J'ai aucune intention d'embrasser un lapin !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis pas zoophile, voilà pourquoi !

Et si je te disais que si tu m'embrasses, je te laisserai tranquille si tu le souhaites ? Il suffira que tu m'ordonnes de partir et je le ferais. Si je disparaît, je ne pourrais pas être ton époux et tu seras de nouveau libre de faire ce que tu veux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Je peux très bien te jeter par la fenêtre aussi.

Dans ce cas la tu seras accusé d'avoir assassiné ton propre époux. Si je m'en vais de moi-même, tu éviteras les ennuis. »

Le Prince prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.

« - ...juste un baiser, c'est ça ?

C'est ça !

Après tu dégages ?

Si c'est cela ton souhait.

Bon... »

Non sans dégout, le Prince embrassa alors le lapin.

« - Voilà, content ? Maintenant sors tout de suite de ma chambre !

Laisse moi au moins rester cette nuit. Il fait déjà nuit noire, jamais je ne retrouverais mon chemin. De plus la nuit est remplie de dangers pour moi. »

Il était vrai que la nuit était déjà bien avancé et il aurait été cruel de laisser une si petite bête se promener en ces heures tardives. Hors, le Prince était loin d'être cruel et accepta donc la requête du lapin.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Prince se réveilla, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. A côté de lui, à la place du lapin, un beau jeune homme blond dormait paisiblement. Il fut réveillé par le cri de surprise que poussa la Prince. Le jeune homme se précipita devant l'un des miroirs de la chambre en s'écriant :

« - Ca a marché ! Je suis redevenu moi-même !

T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans MA chambre ?

Tu ne me reconnaît pas ? C'est moi, le lapin. Une sorcière nommée Yûko m'avais jeté un sort que seul un baiser pouvait rompre. Grace à toi j'ai pu retrouver mon véritable corps. »

Finalement le Prince ne mit pas le lapin dehors. Après quelques temps il accepta même de le prendre officiellement pour époux. La seule chose qui pouvait encore rappeler que son époux avait été un lapin était ses oreilles qui n'avaient pas disparues. Sans doute cela devait-il être un bug du charme...

Malgré cela, ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants.


End file.
